gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Multiverse: The Game
War of the Multiverse is a video game to be released sometime in the future. Plot Mister God Wannabe, Evil brother, plots the murder of his good twin brother, Mister Benevolent Monarch, who escaped to safety with an adult creation in boxer shorts who turns out to be The Good's Son, The Astral One, chosen with a destiny to unite with the heroes from various media sources to redeem the villains and overthrow his sinister uncle, who actually had both his father, and "Eve" sister taken prisoners for interrogation Playable Characters Original Characters = The Good Guys # The Astral One: The Chosen One, who was created with magic and in boxer shorts, even at birth. He has a twin sister who is also this. When clothed, he wears his jeweled raiment associating himself with Avians, and underneath his jeweled boxer underwear. He shares similar qualities with Adam (Mythology), Horus (Gods of Egypt) and Simba (The Lion King) # The Celestial One: The Astral One's beloved sister created in her boyshort panties and tube bra. She sports her gold lingerie underneath her purple raiment, associating with Birbs and Avians. She shares similar qualities with Eve (Mythology), Snow White (The Huntsman), and Hathor (Gods of Egypt) # Mr. Benevolent Monarch. The Heroic and complete opposite of Mr. God Wannabe who allowed The Astral One to be raised in privilege elsewhere, while Mr. God Wannabe changes his mind and spares his own brother's life, only for him to be interrogated. Unfortunately, The Celestial One didn't make it after Monarch's attempt to help her escape to another region like her big brother, didn't go as expected, but she was able to by knocking out the guards and fled, ashamed, she takes the guards' uniform as a ticket for first dignity to introduce with her brother, in order to hide so they together, aside with the characters can rescue Monarch from clutches of Wannabe. He shares qualities with Black Bolt (Marvel Comics), God (Mythology) and Various Benevolent Creators and Monarchs from various Medias) Original Characters: The Bad Guys # Mr. God Wannabe: The Primary-Turned-Secondary Antagonist in the Videogame, Mr. God Wannabe is the malevolent leader who despises creativity, due to his drunken cowardice over the aspects of chaos. He shares similar qualities with Lord Farquaad (From Shrek), Scar (From The Lion King), and Baron Von Talon (From Valiant). In the end, he was killed by his own General, The Conqueror # The Conqueror: The True Main Antagonist, The Conqueror wants everything for himself, and suffers from a delusion with fantasies of Avarice and Power. He shares similarities with Starscream (TransFormers), Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed), and Kylo Ren (The Last Jedi). In the end, The Conqueror was slain by The Astral One, The Celestial One and the Characters # The Sinner: A Hired Hand for The Conqueror who failed to kill Mr. Benevolent Monarch and his creations because they were already with the characters gathering. As punishment, The Sinner was stabbed by The Conqueror with Ceremonial Dagger, because he chickened out on the characters out of his fears of chaos (Eriphobia). He shares similarities with Kanto-13 (DC Comics), Yazneg (The Hobbit), and Admiral Ozzel (The Empire Strikes Back) Original Characters (Ubisoft): The Good Guys # Altair Ibn-La'Ahad # Maria Thorpe # Ezio Auditore # Giovanni Auditore # Darius # Wei Yu # Qulan Gal # Leonius # Aquilus # Iltani # Brutus # Numa Al'Khamsin # Yusuf Tazim # Ishak Pasha # Aguilar de Nehar # Maria # Benedicto # Connor Kenway # Achilles Davenport # Aveline de Grandpre # Baptiste # Edward Kenway # Adewale # Ah Tabai # Anto # Opia Apito # Rhona Dinsmore # Upton Travers # Mary Read # Blackbeard # Patience Gibbs # Shay Cormac # Vali Cel Tradat # Abbas Sofian # Al Mualim # Perotto Calderon # Jeannot Bullet # Bartholomew Roberts # Ajay # Duncan Walpole # Jing Lang # Vance Travers # Gamilat # Isidora # Jack the Ripper # Arno Dorian # Thomas-Alexander Dumas # Theroigne de Mericourt # Suger # Elise de la Serre # Pierre Bellec # Herve Quemar # Jacob Frye # Evie Frye # Henry Green # George Westhouse # Shao Jun # Arbaaz Mir # Nikolai Orelov # Eseosa # Hattori Hanzo # Joan of Ark # Thomas de Carneillon # Bayek of Siwa # Aya of Alexandria # Phoxidas # Tahira # Reda # Apollodorus # Abar # Aristo of Alexandria # Apate # Esiocles # Hotephres # Kawab # Shaqilat # Phanos the Younger # Pasherenptah # Kensa # Zahra # Praxilla # Nefertiti # King Tutankhamun # Hilarus Maximus # Kosey # Wamukota # Polymestor # The Duelist # The Seleucid # The Hoplite # The Axes # The Hammer # Anubis # Sobek # Sekhmet # Apep # Horus # Hathor # Ra # Iset # Nephthys # Thoth # Kassandra # Alexios # Barnabas # Euripides # Herodotus # Myrrine # Nikolaos # Pythagoras # Sokrates # Leonidas # Aikaterine # Alkibiades # Auxesia # Daphnae # Erithia # Kosta # Kyra # Lykaeon # Mikkos # Odessa # Roxana # Thaletas # Xenia # Zopheras # Aletheia # Phoenix # Chimera (Mythical Creature) # Roc # Griffin # Minotaur # Cetus # Corvus # Sphinx # Hercules # Athena # Ares # Aphrodite # Eris # Harmonia # Jupiter # Neptune # Aita/Prometheus # Juno # Minerva # Astarte/Ishtar # Adam and Eve # King Arthur Pendragon # Aiden Pearce = From Watch Dogs 2 # Dastan = From Prince of Persia # The Agent = From Tom Clancy's The Division # The Sniper = From Sniper Elite # Ajay Ghale = From Far Cry 4 # Rabbid = From Rabbids # Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, and Kenny McCormick (AKA The Boys) = From South Park # Monopoly Guy = From Monopoly Original Characters (Ubisoft): The Bad Guys # Majd Addin # Robert de Sable # Jacque de Molay # Esquieu de Floyrac # Haras # Rodrigo Borgia # Checco Orsi # Ludovico Orsi # Girolamo Savonarola # Cesare Borgia # Ercole Massimo # Duccio de Luca # Ahmet # Manuel Palailogos # Shahkulu # Damat Ali Pasha # Haytham Kenway # George Washington # Laureano de Torres Y Ayala # Woodes Rogers # El Tiburon # Kenneth Abraham # Julien du Casse # Hilary Flint # Lucia Marquez # Charles Vane # Liam O'Brien # Jack Rackham # Francois-Thomas Germain # Philippe Rose # Crawford Starrick # Lucy Thorne # Maxwell Roth # Lord Cardigan # Ptolemy XIII Theos Philopator # Cleopatra VII Theos Philopator # Bane of Hathor # Half Horn # Ptolemy's Fist # Ra's Mercy # The Galatian # The Hill # The Iron Bull # The Iron Ram # The Outsider # The Stranger # Lucius Septimius # Flavius Metellus # Tacito # Ampelius # Phahmose # Rufio # Taharqa # Pothinius # Hetepi # Khaliset # Berenike # Julius Caesar # Livius # The Venator # Alexander the Great # Set # Anat # Apep # Aspasia # Nyx # Elpenor # Sotera # The Master # Hermippos # Midas # Poleman # Epiktetos # The Centaur of Euboea # The Chimera # The Silver Griffin # Machaeon # Kleon # Brison # Podarkes # Rhexenor # Iobartes # Kodros # Exekias # Pallas # Deianeira # Belos # Swordfish # Okytos # Iokaste # Melite # Harpalos # Zoisme # Diona # Chrysis # The Hydra # The Mytilenian Shark # Melanthos # The Octopus # Sokos # Asterion # Pausanias # Skylax # The Monger # Lagos # Kallias # Silanos of Paros # Cyclops # Medusa # Hydra (Mythical Creature) # Ixion # Sisyphus # Ananke # Pluto # Nizam = From Prince of Persia # Pagan Min = From Far Cry 4 # Clyde Donovan and Jimmy Valmer = From South Park Star Wars = The Light Side and Antiheroes # Anakin Skywalker # Jarael # Kyle Katarn # Jedi Revan # Roan Fel # Quinlan Vos # Luke Skywalker # Anakin Solo # Jaina Solo # Jacen Solo # Arcann # Rohlan Dyre # Jedi Temple Guard # Ahsoka Tano # Rey # Chewbacca # Wicket W. Warrick # Thi-Sen # Jar Jar Binks # Captain Rex # Sabine Wren # Ezra Bridger # Kanan Jarrus # Kit Fisto # Ki-Adi Mundi # Cin Drallig # A'Sharad Hett # Dark Woman # Mara Jade # Lars Quell # Galen Marek # Rahm Kota # Kir Kanos # Deena Shan # Bastila Shan # Satele Shan # Shaak Ti # Agen Kolar # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Mace Windu # Yoda # Han Solo # Leia Skywalker-Organa # Biggs Darklighter # Enfys Nest # Coleman Trebor # Adi Gallia # Stass Allie # Luminara Unduli # Nahdar Vebb # Bolla Ropal # Tan Yuster # Qui-Gon Jinn # Padme Amidala # Zayne Carrick # Lucien Draay # Nomi Sunrider # Cay Qel-Droma # Cham Syndulla # Hera Syndulla # Poe Dameron # Qi'ra # Chirrut Imwe # Jyn Erso # Cassian Andor # K2-SO # Baze Malbus # Bodhi Rook # Saw Garrera # PROXY # Juno Eclipse # Kento Marek # Commander Sato # Admiral Ackbar # C-3PO # R2-D2 # BB-8 # Finn # Rose Tico # Starkiller Hero # Deliah Blue # Visas Marr # Ramses Dendup # Hondo Ohnaka (Currently) # Embo (Twice) Star Wars = The Dark Side and Puppets # Darth Vader # Emperor Palpatine # Darth Maul # Count Dooku # General Grievous # Savage Oppress # Darth Revan # Darth Malak # Kylo Ren # Darth Caedus # Valkorion # Darth Malgus # Dark Starkiller # Mother Talzin # Darth Traya # Darth Krayt # Ulic Qel-Droma # Exar Kun # Freedon Nadd # Naga Sadow # Boba Fett # Jango Fett # Komari Vosa # Asajj Ventress # Pre Vizsla # The Inquisitor # Thrawn # Rish Loo # Sanjay Rash # Tuskin Warlord # Zuckuss # 4-LOM # Dengar # Barriss Offee # Cad Bane # Robonino # Aurra Sing # Shahan Alama # Greedo # Bib Fortuna # Phasma # General Hux # Admiral Pryce # Agent Kallus # Director Orson Krennic Marvel = Superheroes and Antiheroes # Captain Marvel # Captain America # Falcon # Iron Man # War Machine # White Wolf/Winter Soldier # Antman (Scott Lang) # Hawkeye # Ronin # The Wasp (Hope Van Dyne) # Black Panther # Doctor Strange # Spider Man # Vision # Scarlet Witch # Quicksilver # Thor Odinson # The Hulk # Black Widow # Star-Lord # Gamora # Nebula # Drax the Destroyer # Mantis # Rocket Raccoon # Groot # Yondu Udonta # Adam Warlock # Ayesha # Squirrel Girl # Starfox, Brother of Thanos # Terminatrix # Heimdall # Angela # Odin # Moon Knight # Nova # Okoye # Shuri # Nakia # Wolverine # Phoenix # Deadpool # Professor X # Colossus # Beast # Cyclops # Storm # Psylocke # Angel # Nightcrawler # Rogue # Shadowkat # Magik # Shatterstar # Firefist # Sunfire # Mystique # Venom/Eddie Brock # Horus of the Egyptian Avengers # Blade # Songbird # Daredevil # Iron Fist # Coleen Wing # Elektra # Punisher # Ghost Rider # Darkhawk # Silver Sable # Black Cat # Black Bolt # Medusa # Karnak # Gorgon # Crystal # Lockjaw # Lash/Andrew Garner # Skye/Quake # Nico Minoru # Chase Stein # Alex Wilder # Gertrude Yorkes # Old Lace # Cloak # Dagger # Shroud # Mr. Negative (Though he's a villain, he has justifiable motives) # Ghost # Nick Fury # Maria Hill Marvel = Supervillains and Puppets # Thanos # Corvus Glaive # Proxima Midnight # Cull Obsidian # Ebony Maw # Supergiant # The Other # The Collector # The Grandmaster # Ronan the Accuser # Korath the Pursuer # Hela and Fenris # Surtur # Malekith the Accursed # Kurse # Ego # The Destroyer # Red Skull # Arnim Zola # Helmut Zemo # The Mandarin # Aldrich Killian # Erik Savin # Ponytail Express # Whiplash # Iron Monger # Detroit Steel # Justin Hammer # Yellowjacket/Darren Cross # Swordsman # Erik Killmonger # W'Kabi # Ulysses Klaue # Linda # Kaecilius # Lucian # Karl Mordo # Vulture # Shocker # Mysterio # Kraven the Hunter # Green Goblin # Venom (Carlton Drake) # Carnage # Electro # The Lizard # Doc Ock # Sandman # Ultron # Loki Laufeyson # Laufey # Red Hulk # Kang The Conqueror # Korvac # Magneto # Juggernaut # Sabretooth # Azazel # Leech # Blob # Mastermind # Toad # Apocalypse # Mr. Sinister # The Headmaster # William Stryker # Bolivar Trask # Sebastian Shaw # Sentinel # Morbius # N'Kantu, Living Mummy # Kingpin # Bullseye # Steel Serpent # Blackheart # Mephisto # Wallow # Abigor # Gressel # Maximus the Mad # Auran # Jiaying # Silvermane # Blackout # Madame Hydra # Silver Samurai DC = Superheroes and Antiheroes # Batman # Superman # Wonder Woman # The Flash # Cyborg # Aquaman # Green Lantern # Martian Manhunter # Shazam # Hawkman # Hawkgirl # Green Arrow # Firestorm # Supergirl # Atom # Swamp Thing # Red Robin # Nightwing # Red Hood # Spoiler # Damian Wayne # Vibe # Supergirl # Arsenal # Janissary # Katana # Donna Troy # Starfire # Raven # Beast Boy # Blue Beetle # Booster Gold # Azrael # Rick Flag # The Question # Etrigan # Frankenstein # Constantine # I, Vampire # Black Orchid # Madame Xanadu # Huntress # Saint Walker # Indigo-1 # Star Sapphire # White Lantern # Mr. Miracle # Orion # Princess Amethyst # White Opal # Nite Owl # Dr. Manhattan # Rorschach # Jonah Hex # The Sandman # Bronze Tiger # Vixen # Catwoman (Currently) DC = Supervillains and Puppets # The Joker # Lex Luthor # Cheetah # Harley Quinn # Poison Ivy # Mr. Freeze # Scarecrow # Mad Hatter # Killer Moth # The Riddler # Killer Croc # Bane # Man-Bat # The Penguin # Two-Face # Clayface # Black Mask # Firefly # Deadshot # Deathstroke # Anarky # Ra's Al Ghul # Talia Al Ghul # Captain Boomerang # El Diablo # Slipknot # Killer Frost # General Zod # Mr. Mxyzptlk # Doomsday # Reign # Vandal Savage # Per Degaton # Lobo # Toyman # Felix Faust # Ares # Doctor Poison # Reverse Flash # Gorilla Grodd # Captain Cold # Heatwave # Livewire # Brainiac # Black Manta # Ocean Master # Sinestro # Larfleeze # Atrocitus # Fallen Lantern # Black Hand # Malefic # Black Adam # Hath-Set # Prometheus # Multiplex # Chronos # Count Vertigo # Doctor Destiny # Talon # Darkseid # Granny Goodness # Desaad # Kalibak # Steppenwolf # Kanto # Dark Opal # Ozymandias # Quentin Turnbull # Desire # Bronze Tiger (Formerly) # Catwoman (Formerly) Animated Movies = The Good Guys Animated Movies = The Bad Guys Anime = The Good Guys Anime = The Bad Guys Cartoons = The Good Guys Cartoons = The Bad Guys Live Action TV = The Good Guys Live Action TV = The Bad Guys Live Action Movies = The Good Guys Live Action Movies = The Bad Guys Videogames = The Good Guys Videogames = The Good Guys Trivia This is the first time everything was non-canon * Anakin Skywalker is now wearing Mandalorian Armor, which makes the variant's debut in the game * All Anthropomorphics (Surly Squirrel, Astarte the Hawk, Balto, The Roc, etc., will be showing off their boxers (Males) or panties and bra uniform (Females) if attacked. This explains that their fur/feathers are clothing! * In addition, any Assassin's creed character that's oppressed is on the same side as the good sideCategory:Video Games Category:Crossover Category:Character Rosters Category:Customizable Character Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fighting Games